<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidents Happen by My_Furnace_Has_Wings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742545">Accidents Happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings'>My_Furnace_Has_Wings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ethari accidentally burns himself, Ethari is actually really skilled, M/M, Runaan is a good husband, Runaan used to be scared of entering the forge, Some Fluff, burn injury, magical healing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethari accidentally burns himself in his forge and Runaan hears the scream. Rushing in case of emergency. Ethari is albeit embarrassed. Runaan is here to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidents Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accidents happen all the time. It was a common factor throughout life. But Ethari deemed himself worthy of praising himself on not getting hurt in the forge. His forge. A place that was all his own. Somewhere he could be and was free to work away. </p>
<p>Runaan would often come visit him in his spare time. Or, on his days off, he would sit in the room with Ethari and read as the blacksmith hammered away at a piece of metal. Or intricately carved runes and patterns into ornaments. </p>
<p>He could tinker away for hours on end in his forge. </p>
<p>A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he remembered the way Runaan had been so hesitant to enter the first few months. He’d come in a few times with Ethari when the blacksmith wanted to show him something or fetch him a new weapon to try out. As much as Runaan thought he was courting Ethari, the blacksmith was putting in his own efforts for the assassin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once, Ethari had left his sketchbook and pencil back at his friend’s. Setting it aside and shooting up to quickly help gather supplies for others when people returned injured; he’d forgotten about it. And the next day, he couldn’t find it anywhere. But his worries were put to rest when he dove into the forge and found it on the desk. A small note was scrawled on the next blank page.</p>
<p>You left this at Kalik’s.<br/>I swear I touched nothing in your forge.<br/>Runaan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethari had to chuckle at the memory. Runaan had been paranoid that he, Ethari, would be mad that Runaan had touched his sketchbook. Or would have moved something in his forge. His workshop. But Ethari wouldn’t have minded one bit.</p>
<p>Shaking his head as he wandered into the rest of the forge. Feeling the familiar heat. The heavy air around him. Setting to work on his next piece. A simple enough design. He didn’t want to make this one too flashy. He needed to first get the shape of the blade right. </p>
<p>Ethari smiled once more as he started to heat the metal. Remembering the way relief washed over Runaan when he found out how thrilled Ethari was to have his sketchbook returned. So happy that he wanted to show Runaan around the forge. Introduce him to different weapons. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Runaan had been standing at the threshold, silently refusing to pass the invisible barrier. It wasn’t his world. He knew weapons and stealth and how to kill. He wasn’t sure he could be at ease in a place where the weapons were made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uncharted territory. Ethari seemed to recall Runaan using that term to refer to him, the blacksmith. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethari recalled darting from wall to wall. Pointing out all his latest designs. Even hauling out his failures to show his improvements. But Runaan looked so uncomfortable that Ethari tried to kick the box with broken scraps away and offered a bright smile. But Runaan saw right through it. His eyes hardening and he nodded curtly before leaving. </p>
<p>Lain had been there later that night to comfort the blacksmith. He merely wanted to say how thankful he was. And then he got carried away and made an assassin mad at him.</p>
<p>Ethari could also remember thinking that he and Runaan would be enemies. That they would pass each other in the markets and warily edge around each other. Always maintaining a safe distance. Ethari was sure the young assassin would kill him at times. So, it was an unsettling surprise to see Runaan standing in the entryway to the forge. Ethari wiped sweat from his brow, uncaring if he left a smear on his face from working all morning. But when he looked up at the shadow lingering, he paused. His eyes immediately adverted away. Fear filling them when he looked back as the other raised his weapon. </p>
<p>Ethari tilted his head. It was broken. The top half of the blade was snapped off and carefully held in Runaan’s other hand with a cloth around his hand. A large crack down the handle. </p>
<p>Ethari remembered wondering how much force had been used to do that kind of damage. Sure, the blade was more likely to break than the handle. But the fact that the handle was cracked should have been near impossible. </p>
<p>He frowned as he set his work down temporarily. Taking the handle of the broken weapon from Runaan. Studying it. How could he have made a mistake like this? It wasn’t like him. But it could happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethari sighed as he pushed away from his metal. It was bent back into shape by now and he pushed it into the cool water. Stretching his back muscles as he soon reached for another piece he’d been working on. He’d left it aside for a week now. Having struggled with getting the shape right on this one too. With a determined fire in his eyes, he took the would-be-weapon and started his work again. He would make this beautiful. It would be just as good as the ones that sat on his walls. Or the ones he gifted to people. </p>
<p>Of course, his mind wandered back to Runaan when he was a little younger and their interactions still new; as the metal heated once more. But with his mind elsewhere, his distracted brain missed the hammer he wanted to pick up and instead gripped the red-hot blade. </p>
<p>With an ear-piercing scream, Ethari threw his hand into the cold water. Cursing his inability to focus. He was just thinking of his husband. It wasn’t anything different. And it wasn’t even out of worry. Runaan wasn’t even on a mission, he was out with younger assassin’s in training. He’d taken them out to teach them… something. Sneaking around, maybe?</p>
<p>Ethari cursed again as he looked over to the other side of the room. In the lower drawer of the cupboard was where he kept ointments for such injuries. He’d never managed to burn himself like this though. He hoped his hand would recover. But the cold water was the only soothing thing for his skin. He closed his eyes as he cursed again. Sucking in a deep breath as he prepared to take his hand out and make it to the cupboard. Its tough stone protecting the contents of ointments. </p>
<p>“Ethari? I heard a shout. I came as quick as I could.”</p>
<p>Ethari opened his eyes, hand not even an inch out of the water. Hearing heavy footsteps before Runaan appeared in the threshold. </p>
<p>“I’d just dismissed the trainees when I heard-” His eyes zeroed in on Ethari’s hand plunged into the water. Glancing up as he stood still for a moment. “You know only the hot metal has to go into the water, right?”</p>
<p>Ethari strained a sound through a gritted teeth. He appreciated Runaan’s little attempt at joking. But right now, his hand hurt. Nodding his head to where the weapon still lay. Glowing hot where it had clattered on the floor.</p>
<p>“I meant to grab the hammer.”</p>
<p>Runaan’s head snapped between the burning weapon and Ethari’s submerged hand.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. You can laugh.” Ethari closed his eyes in waiting shame.</p>
<p>“Laugh?” Came Runaan’s voice. Footsteps indicating that he was coming closer. </p>
<p>“An impressive blacksmith that never makes mistakes. Who is by now a master of his craft, grabbed a burning hot blade instead of his hammer?”</p>
<p>Ethari’s hand stung but he looked over to the stone drawer. Runaan much closer now.</p>
<p>“Could you?”</p>
<p>Runaan looked to where Ethari inclined his head. But he only turned back with a frown.</p>
<p>“Something on your table?”</p>
<p>“No, the drawer. It’s hidden in the stone. You’ll see it when you get closer.”</p>
<p>Runaan paused. Eyes squinting as if he was expecting a prank. But nevertheless, he made his way to the supposed drawer. Crouching down, he did in fact see a split in the stone’s surface. Perfectly cut lines charted a rectangle in the solid stone’s wall. </p>
<p>“Give it a hard push and then it should pop open.”</p>
<p>Runaan obeyed the instruction. Finding that the drawer popped open when he gave it a hard shove. Pulling it open now, he saw bottles and clean rags. He sighed as he came to terms with the fact that his husband wasn’t about to prank him and was in fact hurt. Picking up the ointment.</p>
<p>“You’re going to have to take your hand out.” His order was soft as he approached. Opening the bottle and waiting for Ethari. The blacksmith nodded and lifted his hand out of the water. The stinging less now, his hand feeling numb. </p>
<p>Runaan was careful when he applied the healing ointment. Gently rubbing it over his husband’s red, burnt palm. Speaking up to try and relieve some of the silence.</p>
<p>“This reminds me of when you tried to toss a blade and catch it and you ended up cutting your arm.”</p>
<p>Ethari sighed but smiled. “I was trying to impress you.”</p>
<p>“You certainly did. With how quickly you could hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>Ethari chuckled. His other hand instinctively reaching up to his upper arm where he’d been cut back then. Nothing but a sliver of a scar now. Runaan had been quick to act back then. Covering the wound and telling Ethari to breathe.</p>
<p>Stay calm. It’s alright.</p>
<p>“There. No using that hand.”</p>
<p>Runaan gave his husband a knowing smirk and Ethari relented. Nodding as they walked out of the forge. </p>
<p>“I will finish that blade.”</p>
<p>“At this point it might be the one to finish you.” Runaan kept his pace a little slower to match Ethari’s.</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, Ethari continued.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll just stick to making ornaments for a while.”</p>
<p>“How about you draw the things you want to create? Maybe figure out what’s not working with this weapon’s design. And when your hand’s healed enough to pound metal again, you can pick up where you left off with a better idea of how to make it work.”</p>
<p>“Trying to keep me out of the forge, huh?”</p>
<p>Runaan’s sound advice made Ethari give him a smirk. Eyes squinting in thought. It wasn’t that it was a bad idea. And they both knew that. It was just Ethari’s way of working. Of how he did things. He liked to work. He liked to be building something. Plans could only hold his attention for so long when he had something else on his mind. And he wanted to make this weapon. He liked a challenge. </p>
<p>Ethari looked forward once again. He could picture it clearly in his mind. The way the blade would start out straight and curve inward, circle and turn the other way. He could see the strong handle and all of its intricate designs. He could see the colourful gems he would embed into it. He could hear the chanting he would imbue into those gems. </p>
<p>And he couldn’t wait for Runaan to see it. He would like it. He wanted Runaan to be the first person to test it out. This wasn’t the prototype anymore. It was the real thing. Runaan had been skeptical when Ethari had first talked about the design, but once he actually saw what Ethari was talking about, he nodded his understanding. And that was another way of Runaan giving his approval. He could see it working, and Ethari knew he was on to something. </p>
<p>Runaan had been careful with the prototype. Ethari had woken up late once again, and Runaan was already up. Testing the prototype against the air. It flowed perfectly with his poses. It moved as if it was an extension of himself. It was beautiful to see his husband practicing. He had a few tips, asking for an adjustment here and there. The handle was a bit short and the blade could be wider. The blade felt a little loose as well. All things Ethari started adjusting immediately. Runaan often coming in to pull Ethari away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had taken Runaan a long while before he would pick up workings of Ethari’s. Finished or not. He would never pick up something and test it without asking Ethari’s permission first. He liked to practice alone when it was a new weapon. Especially if he wasn’t familiar with its shape or structure. But Ethari quickly found that Runaan liked the challenge of a new weapon. And it kept Ethari’s mind going. Always working up new idea. How could he test his husband this time?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethari let out a contented sigh as he took Runaan’s hand with his non-injured hand, as they made their way through Silvergrove. Smiling at people passing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>